The Clue
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: One Shot with my all time favourat team


I am sorry Friends but I lost track of my last story….. Muse pata hai aap sab jan musase naraj honge ki kya yeh ladki na update karti hai na hi story padhake review deti hai…. pata hai muse meri bohot badi galati hai woh….. per kya karu I am so much busy in my professional life…. Ok forget it…. yaha pe me ek one shot pesh kar rahi hue….. with my all time favorite team…Abhijeet Daya Tasha Vivek Fredy Tarika and Muskaan…

**The Clue**

A dark man referring a file enter inside the bureau building… while moving from corridor to Main bureau… he is not at all looking ahead… It's a usual place for him… he can move at this place with close eyes too…. But while moving ahead all of a sudden he duck aside…. His sharp sense save him from an unusual accident….

He look front and found a man looking to him with guilty eyes…..

Man with stammering tone: sorry sir woh mera dhyan nahi tha…..

Dark man pats on his back: Koi bat nahi Vivek in fact sorry toh muse kehena chahiye tha….. mera hi dyan iss file me tha…..

He shows him the file in his hand…. Soon he realized something wrong so asked…..

Dark man: kya bat hai Vivek tum aaise hadbadahat me kaha ja rahai the…..

Vivek become worried and reply: Abhijeet sir woh bureau me ek parcel aaya hai….. 2 minute pehele security guard deke gaya hai….. mai ussi ke pas ja raha tha yeh puchane ki usse yeh parcel diya kisane…..

Abhijeet become worried after looking at Vivek's tensed face: kya hai uss parcel me aaisa jisase tum itane ghabaraye hue ho…..

Vivek in low tone: sir aap khud hi dekh li jiye please…..

Abhijeet and Vivek enter in bureau…. Tasha and Fredy who are looking at parcel placed on center round table in bureau….

Abhijeet move towards table….. Tasha and Fredy move bit aside to give proper view to Abhijeet…. Abhijeet move there wear his gloves which are hand over to him by Vivek….

Abhijeet took box in his hand and his whole body shake for a while… so many weird thoughts cross his mind less than a minute time…. His hands shake little while he picking up something from that box…. But thanks to his senior inspector skills…. He manage to hide his feelings from his subordinates well…..

He look at the thing carefully… its golden bracelet… a very well known to him….. but to confirm the owner name he check the lock of the bracelet… and his doubt confirm with letter "D" which was embossed on that lock in very unique style…. Fredy wants to say something but he stops when he saw water and fire at same time in Abhijeet's eyes…. Abhijeet place bracelet a side and look at Box once again and found that one paper was there fixed on Box's bottom side….. he remove that paper carefully…. And found some words on it….. he read those words carefully and bit loudly …

"_Kadiya hai 5 jodo ge toh paoge hatho me hath….. ishara hai mera or manjil hai tumhari….. karoge koi hoshiyari….. toh pad jayegi bhari…."_

Vivek manage to ask after seeing a little relax smile on Abhijeet's face: Sir yeh bracelet toh Daya sir ka hai na…..

Abhijeet bit relax but bit tensed too: haan Vivek bracelet toh Daya ka hi hai….

Tasha asked: or yeh Chithi…. Iss chitti ka kya mtalab hai…

Abhijeet: Tasha yeh Chtthi ek clue hai Daya tak pohochne ka….. or aaise hi or 4 clues dhundane hai hame….

Fredy scared and tensed tone: sir matlab kisisne Daya sir ko kidnapped kiya hai or ab humare sath khel khel raha hai…..

Abhijeet in strange tone: Fredy ab kon khel raha hai yahi jaanane me muse jada diljasbi hai…..

Fredy in confusion: sir matlab kya hai aapka…

Abhijeet relax him by eyes: Fredy samaj jaoge…

After this, he read the next line written in the letter, which was still in his hand….

"_Toh yeh hai tumhri peheli kadi…. Hasaye woh muse hasaye woh tuse… hasaye woh sabhi ko…. Yaad karo kaha rakha hai ussako…"_

Vivek: Sir hume jaladi karna hoga warna kahi Daya sir ki jaan ko khatara na hi jaye…

Abhijeet murmur: haan jaldi toh karna hoga…. Pata nahi iss bar issake dimag me kya chal raha hai….

Nobody listen as Vivek Tasha and Fredy are busy in cracking the code after taking that piece of paper from his hands..….

Abhijeet move to three of them and took paper from their hand: and read it once again **Hasaye woh muse hasaye woh tuse… hasaye woh sabhi ko….**

Vivek innocently: koi comedy show hoga…..

Tasha continued: ya shayad koi movie…..

Fredy added some more: nahi sir koi joke hoga pakka…..

Abhijeet who is thinking something added in confirm tone: Joker….. Joker joh sab ko hasata hai…

Tasha thinks for a second and confirm: haan sir Joker hi hoga…..

Abhijeet in excitement: aage likha hai **Yaad karo kaha rakha hai ussako…**

Vivek added: sir Joker toh circus me hote hai na….. sir pass me hi malad me ek circus lagi hai…. hume waha chalana chahiye…..

Vivek Tasha and Fredy move towards door….. when Abhijeet said….

Abhijeet: nahi kahi jane ki jarurat nahi hai…..

Vivek Tasha and Fredy look at Abhijeet in confusing way…..

Abhijeet explain them: haan joker circus me hote hai per iss ke hisab se humne usse rakha hai kahi…

Tasha in confusion: per sir humne toh kisi joker kahi nahi rakha hai…

Abhijeet in confirm tone: Nahi humne ek joker ko rakha hai kahi…. Yaad hai Vivek Fredy…..

Fredy got the point: haan sir woh ek case tha humra jisme ek joker khoon kar raha tha…

Vivek also got the point so continued: haan sir yaad aaya….. sir me abhi phone karke puchata hue ki ab usse kaha rakha hai,….. jab usse pakada tha tab ACP sirne ussake kadhe pe shoot kiya tha….. usske bad woh ilaj ke liye pehele hospital me tha… ussake bad usse kisi pagal khane bheja gaya tha… mai ussaki current location pata karta hue…..

Vivek about to dial number when Abhijeet again stops him….

Abhijeet: ruko Vivek issme likha hai mai yaad karu ki usse kaha rakha hai….. or usse Hopital ya metal hospital me maine toh nahi bheja…..isska matlab uss Joker se judi hue chije… ohh haan yaad aaya maine ek hafte pehele head quarter se uss case ki file mangwayi thi… per woh file maine kaha rakhi hai ….. kuch yaad nahi aa rahi hai…..

Abhijeet searching his table carefully….

Vivek said in excitement: sir yaad kijiye…. Hume Daya sir ko bachana hai…..

Abhijeet guild them: Vivek tum or Tasha yaha dhundo Bureau me…. Fredy tum ACP sir ka cabin dekho… mai mera or Daya ka locker dekhta hue…..

They search whole bureau but did not get anything…. So Abhijeet decide to search his house…. He and Fredy move to DUO's house in jeep….

Abhijeet search the whole house and finally he remember the place where he kept that file….. He move out from his room and called Fredy who is searching in Daya's room…..

Abhijeet: Fredy woh file toh maine qualis ke back seat pe rakhi hai;… yani uss file ke liye pehele hume Qualis dhundani hogi…

Fredy: sir Qualis toh Daya sir ke pass hai….

Abhijeet already dialed bureaus number and instructed Vivek to ask control room to search qualis…..

After this, Abhijeet and Fredy return to bureau…. Where Vivek asked a question to Abhijeet…

Vivek: sir per Daya sir gayab kaha se hue kaha the woh….. or kya qualis woh sath me leke gaye the…..

Abhijeet tells him: Subah mai jab utha tab mere bed ke bajume muse ek chitti mili thi…

Abhijeet take out the paper from his coat pocket…. Which he brought from his room….

Abhijeet read it - _Boss me ja raha hue aapna khayal rakhana or bureau time se pohochna…._

Vivek asked: sir Daya se ne kaha jane ki bat ki hai…

Abhijeet: Vivek muse laga woh bureau me jane ki bat kar raha hai or issi liye maine dhyan nahi diya…. Kal waise bhi keh raha tha ki ACP ne usse koi file complete karne ko di hai joh woh aaj jaldi aake complete karne wala tha… per jab mai bureau aaya tab muse Daya toh nahi mila per ussake jagah tumne muse tumne muse woh box diya…

Fredy thinking: sir matalab joh kuch bhi hua hai bureau or ghar ke raste me hi hua hai….

Abhijeet: haan per mai toh ussi raste se bureau phocha muse khuchi gadbad najar nahi aayi…. Or Abhi bhi toh hum usse raste se gaye or wapas aaye…. Hume kuch bhi Ajeeb toh nahi laga….. Ek kam karo Vivek jara Local police station se pata karo kahi kisine koi report likhayi ho…..

Vivek started with Call and Abhijeet seat on chair….. he really don't understand… what's going on….. is Daya in reality Kidnapped or somebody playing a bad prank…. When he saw that box that bracelet and letter….. he understand that letter is written by Daya only so he thought it's a prank of Daya….. he did not reveille it in front of team just to carry suspense….. but when he is searching his room…. He got an MMS which make him confused….

He takes out mobile and saw that MMS once again… it's a Dark room… nothing is visible clearly….. he only can hear pain full sound of Daya…

Now Abhijeet is confused…. His brain is saying Daya is fine but his heart is saying he wants see Daya as soon as he can…..

Vivek return with good news….. that Local police got qualis….. all four move to given spot as soon as possible…

it's a very crowded area of Mumbai….. and one kayos owner called local police that one car is standing there from long time,…

Abhijeet to Local Police inspector: kisne call kiya tha….

LPI: sir pata nahi koi samne hi nahi aa raha hai….. phone samane wale PCO se kiya gaya tha… per PCO wale ko bhi kuch pata nahi hai jada…

Abhijeet bit suspicious….. when Vivek Tasha and Fredy comes near to him…

Vivek: sir humne sab se pucha kisi ko iss qualis ke bareme kuch nahi pata….. nahi kisne police ko call kiya tha….

Abhijeet nodded: waise bhi Vivek yeh jagah corporate office ki hai yaha toh aaye din cars park hoti hai or kayi bar toh 5-6 gante tak koi unhe puchne nahi aata… aaise me kisine 2 ghante khadi gadi ki information dene ke liye phone karna kuch gadbad lagata hai…

Fredy: sir mere khayal se pehele hume woh file dekhni chahiye hai…

Abhijeet come in sense and all run towards Qualis… Abhijeet search his jeans pockets and found Qualis extra keys.….. he use it and open the back seat door but did not found file there….. they started searching qualis properly and found that file under the driver seat….. Vivek open the file and found another small piece of paper….. he handed over to Abhijeet and found another mystery….

" _arre diwano muse pehechano kaha se aaya mai hue kone…. Mai hue mai hue mai hue….. Milunga mai wahi jaha kaha tha maine tumko alwida" _

Tasha: sir yeh toh film DON ka gana hai… yani don related koi case honi chahiye…

Vivek supported Tasha with quick answer: sir HD wala case….. kahi iss bar sabut HD ki case file me toh nahi…..

Fredy who was thinking on last line replay Vivek: nahi vivek aaisa kaise ho sakta hai….. Woh last wali line toh kuch or hi thi…..

Abhijeet who is thinking deeply read last line once again… _Milunga mai wahi jaha kaha tha maine tumko alwida…._ HD ko humne mara tha outside india….. nahi muse nahi lagata ki yeh joh bhi hai woh Outside India hume leke jana chahta hai… toh yeh HD wala case nahi hai… isska matlab yeh koi or Don wala case hai…

Vivek: sir kahi woh case toh nahi…..jiske end me ACP sir ne uss Don ki car ko BOM se undaya tha… humne uss case ko naam diya tha DON's Final Revenge….

Abhijeet with a winner smile: ohhh yes yeh wahi case hona chahiye… toh der kis bat ki Vivek chalo ussi jagah chalate hai jaha ACP sir uss DON ka khatama kiya tha….

They reach there in around 20 minutes… they enter inside….. after so many years that place has change in too more horror than previous… they search place carefully….. and found a jacket on floor….

Fredy called out loudly: sir yeh jacket mila hai yaha…..

While others come to him… he started searching jacket properly and found CID batch…. He opens it and it turns to Daya's batch…..

They try to find next clue but did not found anything except that jacket and Daya's CID batch…..

Finally they return to Jeep with helpless expression….. Abhijeet bang on jeep door…

Vivek speak slowly after understanding Abhijeet's rage: sir humne toh yaha her jagah dhund liya kuch or hai hi yaha pe…. Siway iss batch or iss jacket ke…..

Fredy speck innocently: sir kahi yehi toh clue nahi hai na….

Abhijeet eyes spark a light a smile come on his lips….

Abhijeet with false seriousness: Fredy yeh kya keh diya tumne..,…..

Fredy in feared tone: sir bas aaise hi dimag me aaya toh keh diya… I am sorry sir…

Abhijeet smile: arre sorry kue Fredy iss bar toh ek tam fate ki bat ki hai tumne… Vivek jara woh jacket dikhana…

Vivek give that jacket to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet look at that Jacket carefully: yes yaad aaya…. Parso hum jis mall me gaye the waha thi yeh jacket….. Daya jid kar raha tha ki mai yeh jacket aapne liye lelu…. Per maine mana kar diaya tha… after a minute he said in excitement… challo uss mall me chate hai shayad koi naya surag mil jaye…..

They move to mall… in the parking lot after parking jeep there they went to first floor… when Abhijeet is moving towards that shop a girl bang on him and all the bags in that girls hand fell on the ground….. Abhijeet say sorry to that girl and started picking up all the bangs from floor… girl took all the bags from his hand except one… and started moving ahead…..

Abhijeet in hurry: excuse me mam aapka bag…

Girl turn to him and smile: yeh aap hi ka hai galati se me paas aa gaya tha…..

Girl turn and disappeared in crowd….. Abhijeet look at the bag….. he open it and found a small mobile phone inside…

Mean while Vivek Fredy and Tasha come to Abhijeet after realizing that He left behind…. After looking at the mobile in Abhijeet's hand Fredy ask the query…..

Fredy: sir yeh mobile phone kahi bomb toh nahi….

As Fredy complete his sentenced The phone started ringing…..

Vivek with extreme care: sir phone mat uthayiye mai abhi bomb scode ko phone karta hue….

Abhijeet look at mobile screen and say: nahi vivek usski jarurat nahi hai yeh phone humere liye hi hai… dekho isski display screen pe mera naam flash ho rahga hai… yahi hamara 4th Clue hai…

Abhijeet picks up the phone: hello

Girl voice: hello Snr insp Abhijeet muse pata tha tum yeh phone jarur uthao ge… Akhir aapne dost….. upss I mean Bhai jaise dost ke liye itana khatara toh utha hi sakte ho na…..

Abhijeet in angry tone: bakwas band karo or batao aage ka clue kaha milega…

Girl in bit naughty tone: offo Abhijeet thoda pyaar se bat karo na….. maine toh sunahe tum ladkiyo se kafi achitarah se bat kate ho….. aapne dost ke liye itan bhi nahi kar sakte….. woh MMS yaad hai na…. kabhi toh sirf dard se karha raha hai…. agar tumne aaisi hi batamiji jari rakhi toh shayd yeh dard me itana badha du ki woh usse seh bhi na paaye…..

Abhijeet is losing his temper with each word of Her: kabar dar agar Daya ko tumne jara si bhi chot pohochyi… mai tumhe jamin me jinda gad dunga…..

Girl laugh and a bullet shot takes place followed by a painful scream of Daya: Abhi bhi waqt hai Abhijeet sudhar jao… agali bar ki galati Daya ko hamesha hamesha apahich bana degi…

Abhijeet's eyes become watery…. Fredy Tasha And Vivek understand that something bad has happened….. they looking at each other in confused manner…..

Abhijeet clam himself….. he try his best not to show his anger or pain in his voice: kahi ye madam kya chahti hai aap musase…..

Girl smile a bit: hmmm yeh hue na bat… chalo tumhara dost bohot bhuka hai… or tumne bhi subah se itani bhaga dod ki hai tumhe bhi bhuk lag rahi hogi…. Jao issi mall ke food court me jao….. or aapne dost ki man pasand dish manga ke khao…..

Abhijeet got angry but manage to say: dekhiye madam muse koi bhuk nahi lagi hai… aap muse aageka akhari clue bata dijiye taki mai Daya tak pohoch saku…..

Girl in angry Voice: dekho Abhijeet agar tum nahi khao ge toh tumhare dost ko bhi muse bhuka rakhana padega…. Or tum jante ho na tumhare dost ko bhuk bilkul bardash nahi hoti… (he say next line dramatic mode) acha chalo tumhari mushakil thodi kam kar deti hue…. tum na jake Pizza khana….. pappy paneer wala with cheez burst bread… or haan aapne sathiyo ko bhi khilana… hmmm large size hi mangana…. Chalo ab mai rakhti hue…. enjoy your Pizza…

Abhijeet helplessly pull mobile away from his ear….. his ears are still feel with voice of that gunshot and Daya's painful scream….. his eyes has tears… when someone place hand on his shoulder… he turn around and found Tasha was standing there…

Tasha console him and say: Sir Daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga…..

Abhijeet remember things tell by girl and he clear his eyes… he just manage to say…. Chalo muse bhuk lag rahi hai kuch khate hai.,…..

He move ahead keeping others in shock….. After minute Fredy gesture Vivek and Tasha to move ….. all gathered in food court….. Abhijeet place the order….. Food court is bit crowded so they have to wait…. Its takes 20 minutes to get there order prepared.….. in that 20 minute Fredy Tasha and Vivek got to watch a different Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet is not able to seat on his chair for 2 minutes he is continuously moving to counter and asking whether his order is ready or not… his eyes are shading tears in continues basis….. he is so much restless…. Anger in his eyes are making him look angry young man… even the counter man is not able to mess with him although he is disturbing him so much…

Finally they got there order….. Abhijeet takes out a piece of pizza and about to take a bite when his mind strike some thing… Vivek Jara yeh number joh iss phone me mere naam se set hai usse track toh karo…..

Vivek immediately move to his task… Tasha iss Cominoz ke sales office phone karo or pata lagao ki pichle ek ghante me Cominoz ka Cheez burst Pizza woh bhi pappy paneer flavor me kitane logone mangaya hai…. chahe home delivery ho ya chahe on counter ho… or haan unn sari jagah ke addressses jaha home deleivery gayi ya jis shop me yeh pizza becha gaya hai musse chahiye woh bhi jaldi se jaladi

Fredy who is confused with Abhijeet's sudden behavior ask: sir kya ho gaya sir aapko

Abhijeet with smile: Fredy hume humara 5th Clue mil gaya hai or woh hai yeh…..(He pointed towards the pizza) yeh pappy paneer pizza with Cheez burst bread…

Vivek got the location which says…. Pawai hiranandani…

Tasha got the list….. on mail she open IPAD and open that list…..

Abhijeet look at the list and order: Tasha ab issme Pawai hiranandani search maro dekho kitane jano ne iss area ke pizza center me yeh pizza mangaya hai ya iss area me ussaki home delivery mangayi hai…

Tasha look at the data She got and reply: sir aasi 5 jagah hai… peheli hai… bareli tower….. sir yaha pe ek corporate office me yeh pizza magaya hai… dusari hai jatin kumar ka ghar…. Baki ke teen jagah me se ek hai Nirmal life style mall jiske food court me yeh order di gayi thi….. or baki do pizza sir R mall ke play zone me mangaye gaye the…..

Abhijeet's mind strike with the last location: R mall issi mall me woh fighter wala game hai jisme banduk ki goliyo ki ek dum asali walai aawaj aati hai…

Vivek suprised: haan sir…

Abhijeet in excitement got up from his chair and started walking towards exit: toh vivek chalo R mall… Tasha jara pata karo ki inn 2 pizza ka payment kaise hua tha or kitane baje hua tha…

Tasha: sir pazza ka payment cash se hua hai or ab se kariban 30 minute pehele hua hai…..

Abhijeet orderd: Fredy waha phone karke yeh batado ki abhi waha se koi bahar nahi jayega…

Tasha: sir per order diye toh 30 minute se jada samay ho gaya hai….. kya aap ko lagta hai jisne bhi phone kiya hai woh abhi bhi wahi hoga…

Abhijeet murmur: Uss petu ko do pizza khatam karne me itana time toh lagega hi (loudly) Tahsa pizza ki order milne me thoda samay toh laga hoga na…

They reach R mall play area and found one man is enjoying video games with Pizza in his hand….. face…..

Abhijeet move and bang on that man… he is giving him punches,… all the people there stop and started watching them….

The man who is bearing punches of Abhijeet is laughing madly…

Fredy move forwards and say in concern tone: Daya sir aap thik toh hai na… aap ko kahi chot toh nahi aayi…..

Before Daya could answer any thing Abhijeet reply: haan aayi hai na….. yeh yaha isske sir pe…

Daya manage to stop laughing and: kya boss tum bhi… mai toh bas tumhare dimag ko test kar raha tha….

Abhijeet: wah wah Sahab ki sharafat toh dekho….. kitani masumiyat tapak rahi hai cheherese…..

Daya who are eating Pazza now…. Boss Pizza khaoge… khao khao….. subah se kuch nahi khaya hai itana ghume ho…. Thak gaye honge na or bhuk bhi lagi hogi na tumhe….

Abhijeet in anger move towards Daya to punch him….. but at the same time he bang on a girl…..

Abhijeet manage to say Sorry to her… girl says My pleasure Snr Inspector Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet shock to hear that Voice its same…. Yes it's the same girl with whom he talk on phone… he turn to sea Daya's crime partner…. And another shock banged on him…

Abhijeet: Muskaaan….. tum…

Muskaan Smile: yes Dada akhir hue na aap ki behen… aap jaise Voice modulation sikh gayi na mai…..

Abhijeet give smile to her: haan woh toh hai maine toh pehechana hi nahi….

Daya tease him: pehenchan ne le liye Dimag thikane pe hona chahiye na aapka…

Abhijeet remember his task…. He once again move to punch Daya… but before he punch him…. Daya shouts…. And a storng voice stop Abhijeet

Khabar dar joh Daya ko hath bhi lagaya…. Daya tum khao aram se dekhti hue kon marta hai tumhe…..

Daya give proud look to Abhijeet….

Abhijeet turn towards Voice and make a complaint: Tarika tumbhi mil gayi issake sath…. Yaar pata hai kitana dar gaya tha me….. agar sach me isse kuch ho jata toh…

Daya understand that in whole masti he hurt his bhai unintentionally…. So he move fast and hug him tightly…

Abhijeet become relax in that HUG…..

Chalo isske aage ki masti I will write latter…. Filhal isse padho…. Or please review dena please…..

I apologies all my write friends jinki stories pe maine ab tak review nahi diya… I promiss….. I will do it after 10th September…. Promiss pakka promisss..….


End file.
